


Sucesos Inesperados.

by Chicapeculiar



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicapeculiar/pseuds/Chicapeculiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nadie puede pasar una vida entera fingiendo ser alguien que no es."</p><p>¿Qué tan dificil puede ser la vida cuando aún no entiendes ésto? </p><p>Cuando aceptar tu condición sexual no está dentro de tus planes. Cuando tu vida gira en torno a complacer a los demás y cumplir sus expectativas. </p><p>¿Cuál es el límite?</p><p>¿Hasta donde llegarías para ocultar tu homosexualidad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Otro Chico.

**Capitulo 1. El otro Chico.**

Los días de invierno en esta ciudad eran los peores del país. Las temperaturas habían descendido de manera preocupante en el último tiempo, por lo que él procuraba llevar una gran y pesada chaqueta de su padre como abrigo. Lo hacía porque prefería caminar que tomar el autobús con el resto de sus compañeros. Su personalidad antisocial no lo mantenía alejado de las burlas y molestas acusaciones sobre su condición sexual, cada día era peor que el anterior para Loki. Su contextura era delgada, tan pálido como la nieve que se amontonaba en la entrada de su casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Resaltaba entre el resto de sus compañeros por sus extraños y redondos ojos verde esmeralda, su cabello negro azabache que caía sobre sus hombros no ayudaba mucho a apalear las bromas sobre su homosexualidad. No era difícil encontrarlo, la mayoría de las veces parecía que de verdad quería ser encontrado y golpeado por sus compañeros mayores de escuela, lo pateaban en el suelo, directo en el estomago, mientras otro pequeño grupo de chicos sacudían su mochila, robaban su celular. Cada semana robaban un nuevo celular a Loki, no era complicado para él conseguirlo,  ya que su padre trabajaba en una de las principales compañías de telefonía celular del país, o continente. Ese era el objetivo principal de sus golpizas, abusar de un chico de 13 años que poseía demasiado dinero como para no “compartirlo” con los demás, un chico de 13 años que siempre estaba solo, nunca protegido.

 Ese día no fue particularmente distinto al resto. El grupo de 7 chicos de último año, mayores en edad y estatura, lo acorralaron junto a los baños. Reían al verlo llevar su chaqueta, al ver como unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas níveas. Decían cosas tan hirientes que no vale la pena mencionar. El mayor del grupo intentó quitarle la mochila de las manos, pero Loki la sostenía tan firmemente que tuvo que jalar varias veces para que éste la soltase.

-¿Ahora vas a imponer resistencia?-gruñó desesperándose.

Los demás guardaron silencio durante un rato. Todos estaban incómodos, se suponía que era el más fuerte ¿Cómo no iba a poder quitarle la mochila a esa escoria? Pero finalmente cedió, más bien, la arrojó con fuerza para que cayera muy lejos, sobre un charco de nieve y lodo, probablemente todas sus pertenencias estaban ahora arruinadas. Sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su enorme chaqueta. Casi de forma instantánea, violenta, un golpe cayó también sobre su rostro infantil. Sintió sabor a sangre en la boca, pero no tuvo tiempo para abrir los ojos por que otro golpe siguió al primero, y otro, y otro. Fueron demasiados. Lo dejaron tirado en ese mismo lugar, un pequeño espacio en el cual lo acorralaron junto a los baños de los chicos. Semiinconsciente.

Lo encontraron recién al medio día. Los profesores notaron su ausencia en las clases y se preocuparon. Evidentemente era sabido por todos que Loki era “a veces” utilizado como saco de boxeo, pero rara vez éste los había comunicado directamente con los profesores y el director. Tan solo una vez el Sr. Laufey se acercó a la escuela para interponer una demanda, pero una demanda para que no lo llamaran al trabajo por “estupideces” apelando a que su hijo era lo suficientemente mayor e independiente como para cuidarse por sí solo. Los padres de Loki no eran exactamente lo que se podría llamar “Padres responsables” o “Preocupados”

Lo levantaron del suelo helado entre dos profesores, ambos se horrorizaron al ver el rostro pálido con manchas de sangre roja y seca en la comisura de los labios hinchados.  La brutalidad con la que los chicos habían comenzado a desquitarse con él ya era demasiado e inaceptable, pero todos sabían que los padres de Loki no harían nada por defenderlo, lo que restaba era informar a la policía, pero ningún movimiento se hacía sin pedir la autorización del Padre o la madre.

La enfermera de la escuela lo atendió después de un par de minutos, limpiando cada una de sus heridas de rostro y torso con absoluto cuidado. Ella sentía lastima del pequeño, y Loki compartía ese sentimiento de lastima por sí mismo. A veces solo deseaba cerrar los ojos y desaparecer, morir, ir a algún lado donde nadie lo reconociese y tal vez comenzar de 0. Ese era un pensamiento tan fuerte para un niño, pero su vida dura y cruel le estaba enseñando a madurar y pensar de formas que a su edad no correspondían.

-Ya está-le sonrió la enfermera-Ahora ¿podrías esperar fuera de la oficina del director?

Loki solo asintió con la cabeza. La enfermera depositó un cálido beso en su frente. Ambos se conocían desde hace mucho, porque lo atendía diariamente al termino de cada jornada escolar. Para Loki, solo los delgados y bronceados brazos de la Srta. Montt le resultaban reconfortantes para aliviar sus heridas internas. Su relación no iba más allá de eso, pero se notaba que el cariño era mutuo. Una sonrisa lo despidió desde la puerta cuando Loki arrastraba sus pasos por el pasillo, de camino a la oficina del director para charlar con sus padres, probablemente, por video conferencia.

Caminó lento hasta la oficina, sus labios estaban hinchados y aún podía saborear propia sangre. Le gustaba. Afuera había una pequeña banca de madera sobre la cual se recostó de lado para descansar un poco. Estaba como despertando de un pequeño trance, ahora podía sentir el dolor en sus costillas, y el cosquilleo constante sobre la piel de su rostro, adormecida, tenía varias cortadas que la Srta. Montt limpió, pero de las que aún brotaban unas cuantas gotas de sangre roja fresca.

Fue entonces que en el salón de al lado se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, gritos, de alumnos y de la profesora, entre risas y burlas la puerta se abrió de golpe y la Sra. Lee empujó hacia el pasillo a uno de sus alumnos que no paraba de retorcerse para impedir el contacto.

-¡Y no vuelves a entrar a mi clase!-Chilló la profesora cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El chico le dio una patada a la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo profundamente enojado, con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa maldiciendo a la Sra. Lee con groserías que para Loki aún no tenían significado.  

Él permanecía congelado en su lugar, él lo intimidaba, lo Conocía. Se llamaba Thor, rubio y despeinado. Su cara siempre estaba sucia, con muchas cicatrices y sangre seca por sus mejillas. No le importaba romper las reglas lo que demostraba dejándose el cabello rubio hasta los hombros, lleno de nudos, su rostro siempre con tierra y uno que otro corte reciente sobre otros ya cicatrizados. Su cuerpo musculoso era demasiado para su edad, o por lo menos eso opinaban todos. Loki no quería llamar su atención, pero lo hizo de todos modos cuando sin querer soltó una tos nerviosa. Los ojos azules de Thor se dirigieron furiosos a donde estaba el pelinegro, llenos de ira, encontrándose directamente con los verde esmeralda. Le recordaba de la golpiza de la mañana, le recordaba de golpizas anteriores, tenía ganas de correr lejos pero ahora mismo estaba muy adolorido como para hacerlo. Ni siquiera el estar sentado junto a la oficina del director le tranquilizaba.

-¡Hey!-Le gritó Thor intentando acercarse hasta él, a lo que Loki reaccionó afirmándose a la banca de madera.

Pero la puerta de la oficina se abrió justo a tiempo. Thor retrocedió apartándose de la vista del director, tampoco quería que lo pillaran fuera de la hora de clases, o peor, que lo culparan solo a él por la tremenda golpiza que le dieron a Loki.

El Sr. Hodges observó a su alrededor curioso, algo en la forma en que reaccionó Loki al verlo lo inquietó, pero de todos modos lo dejó pasar. Con tan solo hacer un gesto con su mano le ordenó al pequeño que pasara a la oficina a lo que éste se arrastró como pudo a su interior.

Para su sorpresa no había video conferencia, ni computador, ni teléfono. Simplemente él y el Sr. Hodges sentados en la oficina, como un día cualquiera.

El director aclaró su garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Verás, Loki Laufeyson-Comenzó con paciencia, arrastrando sus palabras, marcando cada una de las silabas de su apellido-Esta no es la primera vez que tenemos este tipo de….problemas ¿verdad?

Loki solo asintió suavemente con los ojos redondos y asustados.

-Usted muestra una clara tendencia a no defenderse de los ataques-continuó-Así que he hablado por largo rato con su Padre, a lo que ambos hemos llegado a un acuerdo de que usted tome clases de defensa personal.

-Disculpe ¿Qué?

-Defensa, hemos impartido clases durante un tiempo acá en la escuela y la verdad, no sé por qué no lo hemos probado antes.

-Dejaré la escuela.

-¡Eso no lo decide usted!-alzó la voz dando un fuerte golpe con la palma de su mano sobre el escritorio caoba-Ni yo.

Loki se revolvió incomodo en su asiento. Ahora sentía que la rabia por aquella “sugerencia” casi obligada le había hecho recuperar la fuerza que había perdido.

-Su padre y yo creemos que usted, señor, disfruta siendo la bolsa de boxeo de sus compañeros-Declaró con los dientes apretados, era claro que la situación era molesta para el directo-Y su padre ha dejado en claro que no continuará siendo el principal contribuyente financiero de ésta institución educativa si usted vuelve a ser tocado, tan solo una vez más, por cualquiera de sus compañeros.

Así que de eso se trataba, dinero. Todo para Farbauti y Laufey siempre era dinero. 


	2. No Me Digas.

Una semana pasó desde el gran incidente. Se sentía tan indignado por tal proposición que desde entonces no contestaba las llamadas telefónicas de sus padres, ni de cualquier otra persona, simplemente se desconectó del mundo. Por alguna extraña razón ya no sentía miedo, no sentía nada, solo el frío de la nieve a sus pies y la suave escarcha que comenzaba a caer sobre su cabeza a tempranas horas de la mañana. Caminando por su ruta habitual evitaba las miradas preguntonas, sus heridas no habían cerrado del todo aún, tampoco los moretones en su nuca y frente se estaban borrando. Se arriesgaba a una hipotermia pero todo era mejor que la burla y la humillación. Sintiéndose desgraciado por estar obligado a permanecer en esa escuela, obligado por que las pobres donaciones económicas de Laufey le permitían evadir impuestos, pero claro, para la escuela unos cuantos millones era demasiado, para su padre solo migajas de su gran fortuna.

 

Tras sus pasos escuchó un bufido, y el roce de sus pies con el pavimento lo confundió. El golpe lo había dejado escuchando un pitido por un par de días, desde entonces sospechaba que su audición no iba por buen camino. Pero la insistencia de ese bufido, más el calor que comenzaba a sentir en su nuca, lo hizo detenerse en la esquina siguiente, tan solo a un par de metros de la escuela.

 

-¡Brrrr! Está realmente frío esta mañana ¿no crees?

 

 

 

 

 

No fue necesario para Loki darse la vuelta para ver quién lo estaba siguiendo. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, la había escuchado antes, de la misma forma en que lo estaba haciendo ahora en su nuca, solo que la última vez tenía el brazo izquierdo torcido y un ojo tan hinchado que le resultaba imposible abrirlo. Era Thor. Hasta su nombre daba escalofríos.

 

-Sí, muy fría-se limitó a responder con cierto temor.

 

Pudo sentir al mayor arrastrando los pies por la nieve, lento y pesado, hasta ponerse frente a él. Loki no estaba entendiendo ¿Quería golpearlo? Y si sería de ese modo ¿por qué no lo hacía de una buena vez? Pero no lo miraba a los ojos, no podía. Algo en su interior quería ser valiente para enfrentarlo y su otra parte  deseaba despegar los zapatos de la nieve y salir corriendo de regreso a casa, pero él no era un cobarde.

 

El silencio provocó incomodidad en sus entrañas, no saber cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones del rubio lo inquietaba a tal punto que estaba dispuesto a golpearlo tan solo para que hubiera una reacción o movimiento de parte de cualquiera de los dos, Sintió su aliento cálido en su cuello ¿Estaba Thor acaso examinándolo? Cierto, las heridas, thor rozaba con la punta de sus dedos algunas heridas a medio cicatrizar de su rostro.

 

-Fue monstruoso, lo siento.-Se disculpó dejando las… ¿caricias?-pero tu rostro se sigue viendo igual de bien que siempre.

 

-¿Qué?-.

 

-Ahh y por cierto-le interrumpió-. Tengo tu mochila y tus cosas en mi casillero, las recogí, están un poco estropeadas pero creo que podrás rescatar un par de libros de historia.

 

-Odio la historia-le respondió-quédatelos, de todas formas ya tengo un bolso nuevo-Dijo levantando su bolso verde oscuro a la altura del rostro del rubio.

 

Ahora una fuerza interna estaba moviendo sus piernas, dejando atrás al rubio que lo golpeó la semana pasada, preguntándose al mismo tiempo por qué rayos ahora Thor parecía querer ayudarlo cuando no tuvo piedad con las patadas en el rostro y las costillas que aún dolían al recostarse y respirar. 

 

Por culpa de ese bruto llegaría tarde a la primera clase con el Sr. Moore, que para su mala fortuna no le tenía mucha simpatía a Loki. A penas puso un pie en la sala el profesor lo señaló con el dedo y le pidió que leyera el 7mo capítulo del libro de “Historia Antigua”.

 

-Diablos.-Maldijo internamente, acababa de recordar lo que Thor le dijo hace unos minutos.

 

-Señor Laufeyson, ¿qué vamos a hacer con usted?-Suspiró el profesor al ver el rostro sin respuesta de su joven alumno.

 

-Lo…lo siento, creo que he perdido mi libro.-respondió nervioso, sus mejillas ahora estaban tomando un color rojo intenso bajo todas las miradas atentas de sus compañeros que no dejaban de murmurar.

 

-No puedo tolerar esas respuestas cada semana, señor Laufeyson, le tendré que pedir que se retire de mi clase por el momento-exigió con voz autoritaria.

 

Loki apretó sus delgados labios tan fuertes como pudo, solo para no soltar alguna maldición contra su profesor, para no terminar otra vez sentado en la oficina del director y una llamada incomoda de Farbauti o su padre.

 

Lo sospechó antes de cruzar la puerta hasta el pasillo, lo confirmó en ese mismo momento. Al otro lado estaba parado y apoyado con sus musculosos brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, lo que provocaba que sus pectorales se marcaran más de lo permitido para un recinto educativo.

 

-¿Recuerdas ahora lo que te dije?-Rió divertido al ver la cara de molestia del moreno.

 

-Si.-

 

-Puedo devolverte tus libros de historia-Dijo al final de una larga carcajada-pero esto no quedará aquí, me deberás un favor.

 

-¿Un favor?

 

-Necesitas que te lo repita ¿Eh, princesita?

 

-Suficiente.

 

Sintió como el rubio se acercaba a paso peligroso hasta él, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero no llegó. En vez de eso sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro y entonces lo acercó más a él.

 

-Cállate, no te voy a golpear-gruñó al ver la expresión de miedo en el rostro del pelinegro.

 

Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio, Thor seguía sosteniendo su hombro derecho y él temblaba bajo su toque intentando que pasara desapercibido, tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento este levantaría su mano y lo golpearía hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo como en días anteriores. Estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrado por el rubio, y afortunadamente nadie estaba por el lugar para contemplar la escena. Contrario a lo que se imaginaba en un principio, la mano de Thor estaba suavemente puesta sobre él, sin ejercer ningún tipo de presión sobre su piel.

 

Cuando llegaron hasta el casillero Thor lo abrió con tan solo darle un fuerte golpe a la puerta metálica, el moreno le sonrió divertido ante la habilidad extraña de abrir todo a punta de golpes y entonces el otro se detuvo un momento solo para contemplar esa sonrisa tímida, de hecho, estaba absolutamente seguro de que era la primera vez que le veía sonreír de esa manera. Se forma mecánica alcanzó los libros del interior del casillero, los sacudió, tenían aún un poco de lodo pegado en las cubiertas.

 

-Entonces tu eres…-susurró para sí revisando la primera página del libro de “Historia Antigua”-Loki…

 

-Laufeyson.

 

-Un placer.

 

-Oh, sí claro-Le respondió arrebatándole los libros de las manos con violencia.-Puedes verme la próxima semana, si lo deseas.

 

-¿De verdad?-Le sonrió el rubio.

 

-Claro, estaré totalmente recuperado para otra de tus golpizas.

 

Thor se sintió herido por dentro. No era eso a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Tragó saliva, un nudo en la garganta, mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta lo suficientemente buena para responder a eso, y quizá sanar las heridas que le había provocado al moreno. Entonces su cabeza pareció hacer un fuerte ¡Click! y otro ¡Clack! Fueron como flashes en un segundo en los cuales se terminó preguntando por qué diablos le preocupaba esa basura humana. Y cuando se recuperó de la impresión Loki le llevaba muchos metros por delante. Era inútil seguirlo.

 

Ambos estuvieron pensando demasiado durante toda la mañana. Para cuando llegó la tarde el sol ya se había asomado un poco sobre sus cabezas, y la enorme chaqueta que Loki acostumbraba a usar estaba enrollada en su mochila junto con sus libros de historia.

 

Thor se percató de que Loki no se subiría al autobús, y sin que este pudiese notarlo siguió sus pasos, a pesar de que su casa estaba en el sentido contrario. Lo hizo sin pensarlo y a medio camino volvió a sentir aquella gota de estupidez y torpeza de su parte, pero ya había avanzado demasiado como para retroceder sin conseguir algo a cambio.

 

-¡Hey!-le gritó a la distancia.

 

Loki ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo hasta ese punto.

 

-Me sigues.

 

-Lo siento, su..sup…supongo que…-se estaba tropezando con sus propias palabras.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estas suponiendo?-Río desesperado, frustrado…¿acaso habían lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos verdes?

 

-Nada, solo que…supongo que debería pedirte disculpas.

 

-Bien, aceptadas.-Le respondió antes de que el rubio pudiese agregar algo más.

 

Se giró y trató de caminar algo más rápido para alejarse, dejando a Thor atrás, con las manos en los bolsillos y el corazón apretado. Quizá él también necesitaba conversar, quizá Thor también tenía algo apretado en medio de su pecho que no sabía cómo lanzar fuera, apartar el dolor interno. 

 

Pero antes de que se le olvidara nuevamente gritó:

 

-¡Te veo mañana en tu primera clase!

 

Loki se paró en seco en la esquina de la calle con la boca absolutamente abierta, su mandíbula desencajada estaba a punto de tocar el piso, sabía de verdad de lo que Thor estaba hablando pero  no pudo evitar gritarle de vuelta.

 

-¡¿Clase de qué?!

 

-¡Tu primera clase de defensa personal!-Se sentía bien gritarlo fuerte-¡Es conmigo a las 10 am!


	3. Inoportuno.

-Señor Laufeyson, disculpe-carraspeó, una de las empleadas parecía nerviosa parada junto a la puerta.-Tiene una llamada de su padre al teléfono.

-Gracias, Ross.-

Sacado absolutamente de sus pensamientos y miles de figuras en libros de trigonometría, ser regañado nuevamente por su padre era una de las últimas cosas que deseaba en el día de hoy, precisamente hoy. Alcanzó el auricular del teléfono sobre el escritorio de su padre a regañadientes, escuchando primero la música de espera al otro lado de la línea. Tardó un par de segundos más para oír la voz autoritaria de su padre como siempre.

-¿Desayunaste?-.

-Si…

-Bien, no quiero que pases el día con el estomago vacío.-Su tono no pasaba por el de un padre preocupado, si no como un regaño más, de esos que le daba diciendo lo decepcionado que se encontraba de él, su único hijo.-Especialmente hoy.

Lo sabía, lo sabía y Loki lo odiaba por ello.

-¿Que tiene de especial un día martes?-intentó fingir.

-Bueno, pues…tus clases de defensa personal, las fijamos para hoy con el director.

Perfecto.

-Fijaste mi horario.-ahora si se estaba enfadando de verdad, pronunciando cada palabra con la mandíbula apretada.

-Claro que lo fijé, necesitas orden en tu vida-se escuchó una breve carcajada al otro lado de la línea-Acostumbrarte a que te controlen.

Loki sintió como el calor recorría sus mejillas, enojado, pero al mismo tiempo con el poder suficiente sobre sí como para no decir nada que pudiese ser utilizado en su contra. Nunca se sabía con su familia, un día era hijo y al otro enemigo, un día podía estar durmiendo en la casa y al otro en la calle. A sus cortos 13 años ya los creía capaces de todo.

-Bueno yo…

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para conversaciones, tengo una reunión más importante en 5 minutos. Adiós.

Escuchó ese horrible pitido, ese que siempre a odiado, arrojando el teléfono con furia contra el suelo, pero no con la suficiente fuerza como para destruirlo.

Ya solo faltaban 30 minutos para la hora acordada, tomó un par de cosas de su habitación mientras continuaba regañando en voz baja para que nadie le escuchara hablar.

-¿Qué tiene ese director de 4ta en la cabeza?-Loki gruñía pateando todo a su paso en la habitación.-Deberían expulsarlo, no premiarlo…como profesor de “defensa personal” que estupidez…

Lo que más le dolía en el fondo, a parte del gran golpe que se dio en el pie derecho al patear su propia cama, era saber que la misma persona que lo golpeaba sería la que lo ayudara a aprender a defenderse, defenderse de su instructor, no tenía sentido.

 

 

 

Pero en cambio Thor, él no podía sacar esa enorme sonrisa de su rostro. Llegó temprano a la escuela para preparar todo lo necesario, colgó con una cuerda un enorme saco de boxeo que él mismo utilizaba durante algunos recesos para practicar los golpes que les daría a sus compañeros, fue un extraño sentimiento, pero estuvo casi seguro de haber seguido la misma rutina unos días atrás, antes de golpear a Loki, pero no lo recordaba muy bien, habían en su mente cosas que olvidaba por el puro placer de hacerlo y no sentirse culpable.

-¿Tiene nombre?-. Escuchó a una voz familar preguntar desde el otro lado del gimnasio.

-¿Debería tenerlo?-.respondió, su sonrisa creció al reconocer aquella voz.

-Del modo en que la miras, supongo que deben llevar una larga relación.-

No se equivocaba, nunca se equivocaba, pero Thor evitó responderle para no sentirse peor, un nudo en la garganta le borró la sonrisa del rostro en cosa de segundos. Loki caminó detrás de él, solo observando, fijándose en cada detalle en la preparación del gimnasio para ellos. El cruce de miradas entre la azul y la verde resultó como un shock eléctrico, pero no la apartaron, ambos tenían un poco de masoquistas. Las mejillas de ambos lograron sonrojarse un poco, pero por lo menos el rubio tenía la ventaja de ocultarla con una rebelde barba que empezaba a penas a crecer, mientras que el otro rostro pálido a cada segundo se notaba más rojo, ardiente. Se veía gracioso ante los ojos de Thor. Pero eso jamás callaría sus palabas.

-Entonces, como va a ser ¿me quedo aquí de pie hasta que me derribes?

-No voy a golpearte.

-Uh, eso no me lo esperaba-se burló con tono juguetón.

Loki parecía disfrutarlo, pero el otro estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, porque no tenía mucha. Alcanzó el saco de boxeo con un puñetazo certero y tan fuerte que el sonido pareció multiplicarse por mil  haciendo eco por todo el lugar. El moreno sintió un agujero en el estomago y se dejó caer  sobre una colchoneta disimulando su miedo.

-Esto…-golpeó otra vez-es lo que haremos hoy.

-Me enseñaras a golpear un saco.

-Exacto.

-¿Puedo aprender a golpear tu rostro primero?

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!-Gritó para descargarse, estaba haciendo que perdiera el control, y lo estaba haciendo a propósito, en medio de su creciente rabia se preguntaba como un chico  _tan guapo_ podía ser tan idiota.-Mierda.

El otro lo observaba con atención, estaba consiguiendo su objetivo y eso le divertía bastante, tenía tantas ganas de pelear contra el rubio que seguiría provocándolo hasta conseguirle, tan solo pensaba que si Thor le partía la cara nuevamente sería motivo suficiente para que lo expulsaran de la escuela y no verlo nunca más, o peor, una demanda legal que él ganaría y disfrutaría de principio a fin.

-No creo que podamos hacer esto juntos, engendro.- Murmuró aún dándole la espalda, casi abrazando al saco de box.

-Se supone que debemos hacerlo.- dijo utilizando el tono de voz más inocente que consiguió.

Se escuchó una breve risita de parte del rubio antes de dejarse caer en la colchoneta a un lado de Loki, tenía la frente sudada, y ahora que estaba más cerca  el moreno notó como los músculos se marcaban levemente bajo la camiseta blanca de su compañero, y el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo sudoroso fue más notorio.

-Tengo ganas de tomar un helado.-sugirió el moreno interrumpiendo el silencio incomodo que los rodeaba.

Thor lo miró arqueando una ceja con cierta curiosidad, solo para burlarse de él, pero se detuvo a mirar su delicado perfil y la piel de las mejillas enrojecidas a pesar de que no hizo nada de ejercicio y permaneció sentado en el suelo por alrededor de los 10 minutos en los cuales jamás se pusieron de acuerdo, jamás lo harían.

-Hay un buen lugar al otro lado de la calle-sugirió.

-¿Hablas de Betty Both´s?-le interrogó con tono horrorizado.

-¡Claro! Son los helados más deliciosos que he probado.-

Loki se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, no podía creer que el rubio dijera que esos helados eran los más deliciosos, siendo que eran los más baratos y tóxicos de toda la ciudad. Peinó su cabello negro hacia atrás con sus dedos algo resignado.

-Conozco un lugar mejor, por todos los cielos, te invito a uno…si quieres-. Se maldijo por dentro una decena de veces después de decir eso.

El otro se sorprendió más al sentirse invitado por el menor, pero después de todo ya no había nada que hacer en el gimnasio y estaba tan acalorado que pensó que un poco de aire fresco le haría bien, a ambos, y quizá así disminuir el rubor de las mejillas.

-Acepto, pero debes esperarme un par de minutos.-Le dijo el rubio levantándose de la colchoneta.

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito darme una ducha ¿no ves lo sudado que estoy?

 

 

El moreno asintió con paciencia mientras Thor recogía su bolso de unas bancas cercanas para dirigirse a las duchas, si no se equivocaba este no tardaría más de un minuto bajo el agua fría. Pero solo para molestarlo activó el cronometro en su reloj y tomar el tiempo de su ducha, así lo podría fastidiar cuando fueran de camino a la heladería. Tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos para que se comenzara a aburrir, dio una vuelta caminando por todo el gimnasio, observando sus zapatillas converse negras haciendo contraste con la pintura roja del suelo, pero no era suficiente, caminó con paso decidido hacia las duchas para gritarle a Thor que se apresurara o se iría solo, eso era lo que quería en realidad, solo gritarle, pero en vez de eso cometió el error de su vida al cruzar la puerta de las duchas sin anunciarse primero, solo para ver al rubio absolutamente empapado de pies a cabeza, desnudo, mientras sacaba la toalla de su bolso.

-¡Oh por Dios!-chilló cubriéndose los ojos-¡Cómo puedes ser tan cerdo!

-¡Vete de aquí!-le gritó el rubio arrojándole también una de sus zapatillas para que se fuera.

Loki salió corriendo de las duchas, del gimnasio, sin atreverse a mirar atrás y disculparse por la intromisión. Dentro de su cabeza no podía quitarse la imagen de Thor desnudo, una y otra vez, Thor desnudo y bronceado, Thor desnudo, bronceado y perfectamente musculoso. Por fortuna el rubio estaba lo suficientemente inclinado sobre el bolso de deportes como para cubrir sus partes íntimas, porque esa sí que sería una imagen difícil de olvidar.

Tomó el primer autobús que vio al llegar a la calle, no le importaba donde lo llevaran, solo deseaba alejarse y evitar la vergüenza de mirar al rubio a los ojos después de eso. Ahora en su mente solo quedaba una pregunta ¿Cómo puede ser tan musculoso con solo 16 años? – _Esteroides-_  Fue la única respuesta que encontró.


	4. El Árbol.

Thor llevaba una vida algo agitada, rodeada de amigos, fiestas, cerveza, y por supuesto, muchas chicas. Él y sus amigos acordaron una noche entre trago y trago que ésta era la mejor edad para comenzar a acostarse con ellas, brindaron alzando y chocando sus latas de cerveza fría por sobre sus cabezas, el acuerdo era acostarse por lo menos con una chica  antes de cumplir los 17 años. Rieron un montón de tiempo mientras bromeaban, todo el grupo estaba seguro de que Thor sería el primero en hacer  _caer_  a una mujer en su cama, pero de ese acuerdo ya habían pasado varios meses y el rubio aún no conseguía una.

Los problemas comenzaron antes de la comentada “súper golpiza” a Laufeyson, cuando el miembro número 3 del grupo comentó que tuvo sexo con dos chicas la noche anterior y durante una fiesta.

-¿Fuiste a una fiesta un domingo? ¿Y no nos avisaste?-se quejó Volstagg alzando los brazos en signo de protesta.

\- A ti solo te interesa la comida, por eso sufres.-Le respondió Hogun algo enojado.

Recorrían el patio de recreos durante el almuerzo, intimidando a los chicos de cursos menores, tomando su comida como si ésta fuera de libre disposición, pero claro, nadie se atrevía a decirles algo. Hogun alcanzó una manzana grande y roja de una mesa cercana, el chico a la cual le pertenecía se levantó de su asiento con furia, frunciendo el ceño, listo para enfrentarse a él, cuando Thor salió por detrás de su amigo y empujó al pequeño varios metros hacia atrás.

-¡¡Ahhhhhhggg!!-Fue todo lo que gritó, y le siguieron risas a carcajadas de sus amigos que apenas ahora si se podían mantener de pie por la graciosa escena.

Hogun se devoró la manzana enseguida mientras los demás buscaban un sitio libre en el cual sentarse.

-Ahora podrías contarnos que tal estuvo tu encuentro-sugirió Fandral, el mayor del grupo, y que hasta el momento llevaba el record de cinco chicas desde que hicieron aquel acuerdo.

-Oh claro que no, esas cosas las compartiremos una vez que todos hayamos cumplido ¿verdad Thor?-.

La respuesta de Hogun le revolvió el estomago al rubio, pero solo guardó silencio fingiendo indiferencia esperando que pasara inadvertido. Ante su nula respuesta se hizo más silencio entre los amigos, un incomodo momento del que Volstagg pareció rescatarlos a todo.

-Vamos por un helado de “Betty Bott’s”, yo invito.-

-Excelente.-Dijeron al unísono, siguiendo al pelirrojo hasta la puerta de salida del patio de la escuela.

El único que no se levantó de la banca fue Thor, quien simuló no estar interesado en ir por el helado ahora, haciéndoles un gesto con la mano a sus amigos para que se marcharan sin él. Una interrogante rondaba por su cabeza, golpeando su cerebro lo suficientemente fuerte y alto como para ignorar.

 

 

Pasaron dos días luego de la primera clase de “Defensa personal” para que Thor y Loki se reencontraran por los pasillos de la escuela. Sus horarios eran totalmente diferentes, lo que provocaba que estos encuentros fueran en raras y limitadas ocasiones, en las cuales generalmente el rubio iba acompañado de su grupo de amenazadores amigos, los mismos que le reventaban la nariz cada semana al menor. Pero ahora Thor iba solo, al igual que el moreno, que tenía la mitad de su cabeza metida en el casillero, revolviendo todo en su interior.

El otro no lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse por detrás y jalarlo desde su mochila hacia abajo, provocando que Loki se tambaleara  de lado a lado en un intento por no caer de espaldas.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? Idiota-recibió Thor a cambio.

Solo le sonrió ampliamente en respuesta.

-Tendremos nuestra próxima clase en un par de días-comenzó entusiasmado-y quería sugerirte un par de cosas para que vayas preparado.

El moreno alzó una de sus finas cejas, preguntándose internamente si no le daba vergüenza a ese bruto toda la escena que tuvieron en el último encuentro, ¿acaso no lo recordaba?

-No habrá otra clase.-le interrumpió.

-Mira, si es por lo que sucedió en las duchas yo….

Si lo recordaba.

-Idiota, no es por  _eso._ -Fue algo absolutamente involuntario, bajar la vista y fijarse en el enorme bulto del pantalón del rubio, sonrojándose

-¿Entonces? Tenemos un acuerdo con el director.-sentenció con seguridad.

-Me voy.

Thor intentó no atragantarse con su propia saliva.

-¿Cómo que te vas?-. Interrogó tratando de que la voz no le temblara.

-No creo que deba darte alguna explicación a ti, especialmente.-

Era obvio que no, pero aún así el rubio quería escuchar los motivos. Mientras Loki continuaba desarmando su casillero y vaciando todas las cosas en su mochila, él no tuvo más remedio que meter sus manos en los bolsillos y dar la vuelta, estaba a punto de llegar tarde a su clase de biología. 

El día avanzó rápido. Las clases acabaron 15 minutos antes por motivos desconocidos, lo que le dio el tiempo suficiente al rubio para caminar hacia el otro lado del edificio y buscar a Loki en su clase. Le preguntó a la secretaria, la cual le entregó la información necesaria para llegar al salón del menor, pero cuando se asomó por el vidrio de la puerta no lo encontró, solo quedaba un asiento vacío en todo el salón y seguramente le pertenecía al moreno. Un poco decepcionado, sintiéndose extraño, por que al momento de darse cuenta que no lo encontraría se comenzó a cuestionar el motivo por el cual lo estaba buscando con tanto entusiasmo, sintiendo esa extraña sensación en medio de su estomago.

Por todo lo que había tardado al caminar hacia el edificio contiguo de la escuela terminó por perder el autobús, que ya no volvería hasta dentro de una hora, posiblemente. Decidido a caminar para despejarse tomó el camino más largo hasta su casa, y fue toda una sorpresa cuando a lo lejos, varios metros delante de él, pudo distinguir una figura familiar caminando despreocupadamente entre los jardines de los vecinos. Apresuró el paso para lograr alcanzarlo, pero era inútil, si quería hacerlo debía correr. Sostuvo su mochila roja con fuerza en sus manos antes de comenzar a correr detrás del chico, pensando que sería inútil hasta cuando el moreno se detuvo en una esquina y se dio la vuelta. El rubio no se convencía ¿lo estaba esperando?

-¿Vas con prisa a algún lado?-. Le preguntó burlándose cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

-Me gusta hacer ejercicio.-Contestó agitado y con el aliento cortado.

-Ya veo, por eso estas en…forma-. Se odió por terminar la frase de ese modo.

El rubio pareció recuperarse, intentó respirar normalmente un poco, mientras Loki se disponía a cruzar la calle. Thor sabía que no faltaban muchos metros para que se tuvieran que separar.

-¿Te vas mañana? Bueno, donde sea que te vayas.-no pudo evitar contener su curiosidad, se mordió el labio inferior mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-En la madrugada.

-¿Volverás?

-¿Debería volver?-.le respondió con sarcasmo.

-No lo sé, pero creo que no puedes marcharte sin antes conocer un lugar magnifico.

-Magnifico, bien-asintió mientras intentaba ver hacia ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar-Creo que cualquier cosa que sea  _magnifica_  para ti, no lo será para mí.

-Entonces te voy a sorprender.-Insistió para conseguir una respuesta positiva por parte del moreno.

Loki sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón negro para mirar la hora, dando un suspiro enorme por que en el fondo sabía que no se iba a librar del rubio hasta que le diera un “Si” como respuesta.

-Tengo exactamente 35 minutos de sobra, ni más, ni menos.-

-Excelente, no queda muy lejos de aquí.-Le sonrió.

De inmediato Loki  sintió un fuerte empujón desde su mochila mientras Thor comenzaba a arrastrarlo en otra dirección, por una que él jamás había tomado de camino a casa. Se metieron a un pequeño callejón lleno de cajas de basura con un olor espantoso, mientras el rubio ignoraba las muecas y sonidos de asco que profería el menor a sus espaldas, el callejón era tan estrecho que casi no podía evitar pisar toda la basura. Entonces, cuando comenzaba a pensar que estaban a punto de llegar a un enorme basural, y exactamente al otro lado del callejón, apareció deslumbrante una pequeña colina, de un deslumbrante verde perfectamente cortado, el olor del césped húmedo no tardó en aliviar ese ardor en su nariz. 

 -¿Qué es esto?-preguntó curioso, parecía increíble que un lugar tan bello estuviese oculto a tan solo unos metros de distancia de su casa.

-Realmente no deberíamos estar aquí-le contestó el rubio-Es un lugar privado, pero hermoso.

Se adelantó camino arriba, dejando al moreno detrás con la boca semi abierta ante tanta perfección, alrededor de ellos no había nada más que verde y un árbol pequeño se podía distinguir a la distancia, casi al llegar a la cima. Lo siguió con paso apresurado y dificultosamente intentando no resbalar con la humedad, y a medida que llegaban arriba pudo ver todas las casas, los jardines, las calles, pero ahora eran solo ellos dos allá arriba.

-Es perfecto ¿no crees?-.Le sonrió abriendo los brazos ante la libertad que le daba la brisa fresca de la tarde.

-Casi irreal.-

-Este lugar sería abierto como parque, pero jamás obtuvieron los permisos legales, solo el cuidador lo mantiene perfecto.-

El rubio le señaló el árbol, que ahora no se veía tan pequeño, un naranjo, con las hojas apenas coloridas. Tomó su lugar bajo éste y le dio unas palmadas en el césped pidiéndole a Loki que se le uniera.

-Ésta húmedo.-se quejó poniendo mala cara.

-No seas niña y siéntate.-

Algo molesto finalmente se sentó sobre una rama sobresaliente del árbol para así evitar ensuciar su pantalón, a solo contemplar la grandiosa vista. Por un momento olvidó que su compañía era el odioso de Thor Odinson, y cerró los ojos suavemente a disfrutar la brisa helada, rozando sus mejillas delicadamente.

-Vengo aquí cuando no tengo ganas de estar en mi casa.-comentó el rubio con voz débil, casi en un susurro.

-¿Ah sí? Qué bien.-

-No seas tan molesto.-dijo a modo de regaño-Me recuerdas algo.

-Me parece muy extraño tu comentario.-

-Cada vez que hablas me recuerdas el porqué te golpeamos en grupo.-Soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de continuar-a veces me parece que te gusta.

-Cierra la boca Odinson.-

Thor apretó los labios intentando no volver a reírse, era de una manera exasperante pero a la vez tierna, como Loki se intentaba defender con cada frase afilada, listo para dañar o buscar ser dañado, pero era tierno, sobre todo cuando sus mejillas generalmente pálidas se enrojecían notoriamente. El moreno le dio la espalda y se apoyó en el tronco del naranjo, solo para intentar ignorar a Thor un momento. Pero fue un impulso, un impulso del momento, el cual arrastró al rubio a estirar su mano lo suficiente como para rozar con los dedos  la frágil y delgada mano del otro. Loki reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para retirarla con algo de pánico, aunque no dijo nada, ni el rubio pudo ver su expresión, solo aguardando en silencio.

-Disculpa….yo no quería.-Se excusó de forma inútil pero muy avergonzado por su impulso.

Y se sintió un poco más estúpido de lo normal cuando el otro recogió su mochila, en un acto desesperado por irse, dejándose llevar por el impulso colina abajo, alejándose de la forma más rápida que pudo. Thor solo observó cómo se iba, sin intentar detenerlo o llamarlo para ofrecerle otra disculpa. Sabía que tal vez este era su último encuentro, y pensaba en este punto de la tarde que las cosas estarían mejor así, alejados el uno del otro.  


	5. Trueno.

Tal vez pasaron 5 meses, o un poco más, no llevaba la cuenta, no desde hace un tiempo cuando finalmente sintió perder toda esperanza. Había una verdad oculta en su corazón, la cual prefería, por decisión propia, mantenerla ahí.

Su cumpleaños número 17 llegó más rápido de lo que Thor esperaba. Y del pacto hecho con sus amigos no se hablaba desde hace un par de meses atrás, cuando finalmente el rubio les gritó a sus amigos que él no era como ellos, y que si se llegaba a  _follar_ a una chica, sería en su cumpleaños. Y ahí estaban.

Toda la escuela invitada, incluso llegaron algunos amigos de Fandral desde diferentes universidades, dándole un toque más adulto a la fiesta. Cerca de 120 personas invadían el jardín trasero de la casa de los Odinson, bailando con la música tan alta que casi apenas se podían escuchar los gritos de entusiasmo cuando el encargado de producir la gran fiesta comenzó a lanzar chorros de espuma a toda la audiencia, enloquecieron, las chicas se quitaron las camisetas y se estaban manoseando con los universitarios a vista de los sensibles ojos de los menores.

A no muchos metros del centro del desorden, Thor Odinson los observaba en silencio desde la ventana de su habitación, con la luz apagada, a la espera de la grandiosa entrada de la primera chica. Claro, sus amigos se aprovecharon  de la increíble decisión de su amigo y consiguieron un gran grupo de aspirantes a  _follar_  con el capitán del equipo de futbol. La fila afuera de su puerta era bastante larga, y la mayoría de ellas eran porristas o chicas que simplemente tenían la ilusión de ser aceptadas, porque todas se morían por tocar aquel cuerpo de infarto, que difícilmente se le puede atribuir a un chico de recién cumplidos 17 años.

Golpearon su puerta, y tan solo con el toque supo que era Hogun, haciendo pasar muy cordialmente a la primera chica al interior de la habitación, dándole una fuerte nalgada como forma de entusiasmo.

Si bien la primera chica no era fea, tampoco digamos que era del interés de Thor, llevaba el cabello rubio peinado perfectamente hasta el término de la espalda, absolutamente liso, su nariz le pareció un poco torcida, y tenía demasiado maquillaje para una chica de escuela, claro, iba vestida con un sexy traje de colegiala.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó con cierta curiosidad, sin ánimos de acercarse a ella, mientras la chica permanecía media inmóvil junto a la puerta.

-Hogun me dijo que…no debía decirte mi nombre.-Respondió tímida.

Su voz le pareció tan chillona que ahora sí que estaba seguro de que no llegarían a buen puerto.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, dile a Hogun que haga pasar a la siguiente.-Dijo sin más.

La chica se echó a llorar cubriendo su rostro con las manos, casi de forma histérica, Hogun abrió la puerta y negó con la cabeza ante la escena. La pobre se fue casi corriendo por el pasillo, mientras ahora era el turno de otra chica. Hogun casi tuvo que empujarla adentro, no parecía muy convencida de lo que estaba haciendo.

Otra chica entró a la habitación enseguida, de piel blanca y cabellos negros, aunque sus ojos son grises el los ignora, se entusiasma y la toma de su delgada muñeca y la arrastra sin gentileza. La derriba contra la cama y comienza a arrancarle el vestido celeste con desesperación, sus manos recorren las largas piernas de la chica y las araña con sus uñas dejando marcas por donde quiera que acaricie o bese, no tiene piedad y ella comienza a quejarse bajo el pesado cuerpo de Thor, no le gusta lo que hace y él no se detiene. Llega hasta su cuello y lo lame arrancando un gemido de la pobre chica que yace inmovilizada, respira su aroma, su perfume, pero no siente nada.

Cierra los ojos con rabia y suelta a la chica que ahora se sienta sobre la cama sin entender lo que le sucede a Thor. Golpea la pared con su puño hundiéndola. La chica se arregla rápidamente su traje y corre hasta la puerta asustada, se le dificulta abrirla pero finalmente el seguro cede y ella se va en pánico. Todos afuera parecen ignorar la actuación de la chica y lo asimilan con simple pánico ante la situación.

La siguiente entra pero cada vez es lo mismo, pero a pesar de sus reacciones violentas ninguna de ellas dice una palabra y reinventan el encuentro en sus mentes para luego contárselo a sus amigas. Finalmente ninguna de las historias que termina por circular en la preparatoria luego de la fiesta es cierta, él no es un amante apasionado o delicado, es un bruto.

Afuera queda una última chica, algo temerosa, la fiesta afuera parece estar terminando y el rubio se arrepiente en cierta medida de estar jugando este juego.

Toma de la muñeca de la chica sin mirar, como un acto reflejo. Su nombre es Sif, y son compañeros de clase. Extrañamente ella nunca le había dirigido la palabra por que no le simpatizaba lo suficiente. Pero ahora se siente bien, al ser arrastrada hacia adentro, aquel antro de lujuria y depravación, y no le importa cuántas pasaron antes. Consideraba que era un engreído y un “Gigoló” en potencia. Las caricias comienzan y Sif siente la frustración en su compañero y le detiene.

-Thor…-pronuncia con voz débil intentando soltarse del agarre del rubio que reacciona al instante.

Se separa de ella esperando que corra como las demás pero en vez de eso se sienta en la cama y lo observa, lo observa con lástima.

 

-¿Qué?-gruñe al sentirse incomodo con la mirada de Sif.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Hacer qué?-tiene los puños apretados y su frente suda, su cara esta tan roja, a punto de estallar.

-¡Esto!-exclama buscando sus zapatos en el suelo, pero no obtiene respuesta, no una que ella quiera oír.

-Eres una sucia, sucia mujerzuela-pronuncia con rabia apretando su mandíbula mientras camina hasta ella peligrosamente.

En vez de apartarse Sif permanece en su lugar desafiante y sin apartar la mirada.

-Sabía que no podrías.-

-Sal de aquí-Ordena.

La chica  termina de recoger sus cosas y se va sin volver a mirarlo pero lleva una sonrisa en los labios.

Thor espera que cierre la puerta para darle otro golpe a la pared de su habitación dejando un enorme agujero en ella. Pero no le importa, mañana lo cubrirá con otro poster de alguna banda de Rock que esté de moda.

 


	6. Primeras Veces.

Es insano, pero lo único que Loki ha conocido durante un año y medio en Paris es su habitación. Lejos de catalogar su nueva vida de la forma idílica en que lo hizo su madre, él aguarda con esperanzas el día en que aquel nuevo negocio de sus padres fracase y se vean obligados a volver a su tierra natal. Pero los señores Laufeyson son demasiado buenos en su trabajo, y al poco tiempo después manejan el doble, el triple de dinero que tenían cuando se asentaron en Francia.

Loki comienza a verlos en diarios, revistas, y una que otra vez en televisión. Poseen una casa a las afueras de la ciudad que él jamás ha pisado pero que es portada de una línea de decoración y última moda, obras de arte que él solía ver en sus libros de escuela y que ahora son parte de una colección personal de su padre. Sin duda la vida les ha cambiado, pero no para él.

Cuando al fin sus signos de depresión son evidentes para sus padres, y Farbauti se da cuenta que su hijo no ha asistido ningún semestre en la escuela privada que costea mensualmente, el escándalo estalla. Su padre lo amenaza, hacer una elección entre volver a Santa Bárbara o tomar clases privadas en casa para no perder su educación, por que el futuro heredero de toda la fortuna familiar no puede ser un analfabeto, y menos deben saberlo los medios ahora que el clan está en la cima del status social.

Y por contradictorio que parece el joven Laufeyson escoge las clases privadas en casa. Después, claro está, de hacer un minucioso estudio mental de lo apestosa que era su vida en norteamerica, y de lo poco que tenía a ganar en ambas partes. Prefirió quedarse por ahora en lo que había sido su círculo seguro, la mansión. Elegante y muy de los años 50, tal cual le gustaba a su madre, claro.

Luego de la decisión no tardaron en meter al primer profesor privado que encontraron en la casa. Con las recomendaciones correspondientes, James Hunter fue el primero en poner un pié en la residencia. Recién egresado de una de las más prestigiosas universidades del país, Hunter tenía muchísimo que ganar con su primer trabajo debido a lo que significaba trabajar para una familia tan poderosa y de renombre mundial. Estaba a la altura de las circunstancias, de cabello castaño, ojos claros y dedos afilados como plumas de color blanco, su sonrisa coqueta derretía hasta la más dura de las empleadas, teniendo a casi la gran parte del servicio a sus pies. Para el joven Loki solo era su chaleco café a botones sobre su camisa blanca, con ese estilo de detective de las películas antiguas que veían las señoras de la cocina a las seis. Pero tampoco tardó tanto en caer en sus encantos. Hunter era coqueto por naturaleza, declarado como heterosexual, pero de vez en cuando podía hacer una excepción en situaciones académicas con sus profesores de universidad. Comentarios de pasillo afirmaban que:  _“Si a Hunter le tuviéramos que poner nota por orales, de seguro sacaría 10.”_

La relación que ambos formaron luego de un par de meses  no fue más que académica. En algunas ocasiones el moreno se quedaba dormido sobre su escritorio mientras Hunter leía un párrafo del libro de historia. A lo que el mayor respondía azotando el grueso ejemplar junto a la cabeza de Loki para despertarlo, al instante que abandonaba la habitación indignado, porque claro, con la indiferencia el menor no hacía más que herir su orgullo.

-¡Terminamos!-chilló antes de cruzar la puerta hacia el vestíbulo.

Farbauti salió corriendo desde alguna habitación cercana, atraída por el escándalo y más acostumbrada al reinante silencio de la mansión. Al encontrar a su hijo con un hilo de saliva cayendo por la comisura de su boca y el espiral de su cuaderno de notas impreso en su mejilla pálida, sintió tanta rabia que prefirió guardar silencio antes de escoger las palabras exactas para su hijo.

-¡Ve a disculparte con él!-le gritó al fin.

Loki se arrastró con pereza hasta la puerta. Conocía bien la rutina que su profesor realizaba luego de las clases, así que lo más seguro es que estuviese fumando un cigarrillo en la sala de juegos, junto a la mesa de pool y un vaso de whisky.

Exactamente Hunter encendía el cigarrillo, junto a la ventana. Su chaqueta gris hacía un maravilloso contraste con las cortinas de terciopelo rojo y dorado. Por un instante el moreno se sintió distraído con aquella imagen, pero cuando los ojos de su profesor se cruzaron con los suyos fue como un golpe electrizante recorriendo su columna vertebral,  su piel estaba erizada, tuvo frío y un poco de mareo, algo que solo recordaba haber pasado junto a otra persona.

-Despertaste-gruñó haciendo salir el humo del tabaco por su nariz. Y a juzgar por su mal tono de voz, el mayor se encontraba demasiado molesto como para tener una conversación.

-Solo quería disculparme, por mi comportamiento inadecuado.-Suspiró, el humo llegó a sus pulmones y en un instante tenía unas terribles ganas de tomar una bocanada de ese cigarrillo, o de los labios del profesor (?)

-¿Y eso lo dices tú o tu madre?

-Ella.-Respondió incomodo. No era bueno con las mentiras cuando estaba nervioso. Enterraba sus uñas en la madera de la puerta, sin atreverse a cruzar más allá y estar más cerca de Hunter.

El joven profesor se burló de su respuesta. Ese era el tipo de cosas que hacía un niño, claro, Loki era un niño, pero él no lo veía como tal. En el fondo estaba deseando tirar de su antebrazo al interior de la sala y compartir con el moreno un poco del sabor de ese vaso de whisky que estaba por terminar. Miró fijo el fondo de su vaso, y después al menor sonrojado que no sabía si irse o quedarse.

-Deberíamos aprovechar que terminamos las lecciones de historia temprano ¿no crees?-Era una proposición, una invitación a entrar y pasar un tiempo más solos lejos de los libros. Dejó su vaso al borde de la mesa de pool, y comenzó a ordenar las bolas al centro de la mesa. No quería decir una palabra más, estaba sonriendo internamente por su perversa propuesta cuando vio al otro entrar al fin, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras su espalda.

-Quieres jugar.-

La voz de Loki sonó temblorosa. No estaba preguntando, ¿acaso estaba desafiando al mayor? El que ya no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo y con determinación se movió con rapidez hasta el moreno, hasta sentir su aliento suave, ver sus ojos verdes brillantes y ansiosos.

-Vamos a jugar, pero no del modo tradicional.-Sentenció con un profundo beso en los labios del otro.

Rodeó con sus fuertes brazos las caderas de Loki, y descendiendo hambriento de tocar más piel acunó con sus manos el increíble trasero subiéndolo con un solo movimiento hasta el borde de la mesa de pool. Mordiendo su carne, hundiendo sus uñas en la espalda del menor,  saboreando su boca comenzó a pelear para introducir su lengua en la boca del moreno hasta que cedió a la presión.

-¿Qué es esto?-le preguntó separándose unos centímetros de él para permitirle respirar-¿Acaso Loki Laufeyson es virgen?

Pero no consiguió una respuesta directa, Loki escondió su rostro sonrojado apoyando su cabeza en los pectorales del otro, sus manos inexpertas querían tocar tanto pero al mismo tiempo no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Vamos, no seas tímido.-y tomó una de las pálidas manos para conducirla hasta su dura entrepierna.-Estoy seguro que tú estás igual de duro que yo.

Loki obedeció acariciando el miembro erecto de Hunter por sobre la ropa, sintiendo esa longitud que le parecía interminable, primero con timidez suavemente y luego haciendo más presión a lo que el mayor cerró los ojos y estiró su cabeza hacia atrás ante la excitación por su toque.

-Eres un pequeño inexperto-se burló su profesor poniendo su propia mano sobre la otra haciendo más constante el movimiento.

-Yo…quiero probar.

Hunter sintió su piel erizarse con las tímidas palabras de Loki, era un pequeño ansioso y lujurioso, tomó su rostro presionando sus mejillas rojas acercándolo a su boca para volver a probar sus labios, entonces recordó su vaso de whisky y el último trago. Solo un sorbo helado faltaba, pero no sería suficiente para todo lo que ansiaba probar ese licor de su boca pequeña y rojiza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó al ver como el mayor rellenaba su vaso del licor dorado.

Hunter vació por completo la botella y bebió de la misma para no dejar siquiera una gota. Loki solo lo observaba con curiosidad hasta que el mayor le tendió el vaso lleno hasta el borde.

-Bebe.-Ordenó.

-Pero yo nunca…

-Bebe, no querrás que lo haga por la fuerza.-Su voz se tornaba amenazadora.

El menor no vio otra salida más que obedecer al otro, ahora sentía miedo de su profesor y de lo que pudiese pasarle si se bebía todo el contenido tal como el mayor le estaba pidiendo. Acercando sus labios al borde del vaso bebió el primer trago que le quemó la garganta y su estomago en un segundo, su profesor sonreía con perversión, y asentía suavemente con su cabeza, invitándolo a que lo hiciera de nuevo. Esta vez dio un trago más largo y se sintió peor.

El verdadero mareo llegó de golpe hasta su cabeza, otro largo trago siguió al segundo, hasta el tercero o cuarto, mientras Hunter acariciaba sus muslos jugando a acercarse demasiado a su miembro solo para dejarle ansioso. No se percató en qué momento se tomó todo el whisky, pero el vaso cayó silencioso sobre la alfombra negra de la sala. Fijó su mirada en la verde, los ojos se cerraban con lentitud, se desvanecía hacia la derecha y él lo atrapó en el acto. Lo puso entre sus brazos para recostarlo en el viejo diván. Loki parecía ya no responder a ningún estímulo o caricia del mayor, pero al final decidió cumplir su cometido y besar sus labios en busca de algo de whisky. El menor se quejó y se revolvió tendido boca arriba, Hunter lo sujetó de los brazos para dejarle quieto, molesto. La borrachera de Loki llegó tan rápido que le terminó quitando las ganas de algo más. Ahora sabía dos cosas, la primera es que Loki era virgen, y la segunda que al parecer jamás en su vida había bebido alcohol. Desde ahí todo se le hizo aburrido. Se puso de pié y acomodo su camisa blanca y su corbata azul, abandonando al otro a su suerte en el salón de juegos. Aún se sentía caliente y necesitaba encontrar a alguna empleada más dispuesta a satisfacerlo.

 


	7. Destino.

No hubo una despedida formal. Ni cartas de por medio. Solo tomó sus maletas con lo poco que podía cargar por si mismo hasta al aeropuerto y dejó para siempre la mansión en Paris. Algo de dinero en su todavía abierta cuenta bancaria le aseguraba que podría viajar a cualquier rincón del mundo que eligiese, pero de todos esos rincones solo conocía uno al que sus padres jamás regresarían, Santa Bárbara.

Pero los Laufeyson estaban muy lejos de ser personas desconocidas en el viejo continente, Loki lo entendía bien. Abordó un viejo autobús que anunciaba en la parte de enfrente “Aeropuerto Internacional”, arrugando su fina nariz al sentir el golpe del olor a sudor y caldo, junto con un toque de baño químico. Ninguno de los pasajeros pareció prestarle atención a la presencia del joven multimillonario, y eso le gustó. Aún así aprovechó de sentarse en los últimos asientos cercanos al baño, sacó una tijera de su bolso y comenzó a cortar uno a uno los negros mechones de fino cabello que caían en su pecho, se despeinó un poco con los dedos para que su pelo ya no estuviese hacia atrás,  sintiéndose conforme cuando éste llegó a la altura de sus hombros. No era mucho, pero esa simple acción se sintió como una ligera liberación, o la antesala de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. 

Seis veranos han pasado en total. Seis, y siente como si fueran 20 años. Poco recuerda de Santa Bárbara, pero sabe que su padre tiene un pequeño departamento sin arrendatario junto a un café de la ciudad. Podría preocuparse pensando en cómo entrará en el si no tiene la llave, pero los meses de relación que sostuvo con el joven profesor Hunter, le dieron las lecciones suficientes sobre invasión de propiedad privada, abriendo puertas con tarjetas e incluso un par de pinzas. Ambos se divertían teniendo sexo en cada habitación de la mansión, y les excitaba el hecho de escoger puertas cerradas por la adrenalina de ser descubiertos en el acto, lo hicieron una y otra vez, hasta que decidieron que la mansión no era suficiente y comenzaron a escoger departamentos, habitaciones de hoteles deshabitadas, etc. Pero Hunter era un hombre, a diferencia de su joven estudiante. Todo terminó el día en que el profesor quiso hacer pública la relación de ambos. Loki tenía tan solo 17 años, ni siquiera lo pensó, negó con su cabeza en silencio en presencia de los llorones ojos de Hunter.

-Gracias por escoger nuestra aerolínea-Le sonrió la recepcionista-Que tenga un buen viaje.

Las dulces palabras de la morena lo despertaron de su letargo. Estaba abordando el avión, camino a su antigua ciudad, camino a Santa Bárbara, a encontrarse con un pasado que no podía olvidar aún con todo el vodka del mundo corriendo por sus venas.

 

* * *

 

-¿Algo novedoso en el correo, mamá?-

-Nos llegó la nueva revista a la cual tu padre se suscribió.-responde Frigga alzando una revista sobre su cabeza.- “Mujeres al desnudo”. Edición de lujo”.

Sí, eso posiblemente sería novedoso en otra galaxia, pero no en la casa de los Odinson, donde hace bastante tiempo su viejo padre se había hecho adicto a las revistas pornográficas que vendían por internet. Tenía tres suscripciones.

Pero no es eso a lo que se refiere Thor, si no a su carta de aceptación a la universidad, la única a la cual postuló, la única que tenía el programa de deportes que era de su agrado.

-Se paciente, aún estamos en la fecha.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-Suspira rascándose la cabeza, anudando más su cabellera rubia.-Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

Hace  exactamente un año atrás nadie se podía imaginar al rubio musculoso, capitán del equipo de futbol de su escuela, tan popular entre las chicas que sacaba más de un suspiro cada vez que subía al autobús, incluso las duras secretarias se derretían con su sonrisa. Pero todas las personas cambian, y en su mayoría, los hombres cambian solo cuando aparece una mujer. Jane Foster. La chica era pequeña, de contextura delgada y nada tenía en común con las atléticas porristas que perseguían a Thor por los pasillos e incluso hasta su casa. Pero por esas casualidades de la vida se conocieron, el día en que uno de los profesores del rubio lo obligó a que buscara un tutor para poder pasar sus clases, de lo contrario era motivo para ser expulsado del equipo de futbol. El solo recordar su primer encuentro producía que ambos se sonrojaran, habían encontrado tantas cosas en común que pasaban horas y horas hablando de diferentes temas, ni el mismo Thor pensaba que era tan bueno en conversaciones culturales o de la sociedad en general, dejando a Jane boquiabierta con cada una de sus palabras. A ella le encantaba escucharlo. Finalmente, y sin ninguna influencia directa de Jane, el rubio le pidió ayuda para hacer un ensayo para la UCSB, al mismo tiempo que la castaña enviaba el suyo para la universidad de Yale. Lo redactaron juntos, pasaron toda la noche en el pequeño departamento de la chica, bebieron café y comieron pastelillos, hasta el final de la noche cuando Jane salió al balcón a encender un cigarrillo, el rubio la observaba sentado desde el sofá y antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta solo dijo  _-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-_ a lo que Jane solo respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era lo que había estado esperando desde el comienzo de la noche.

 

* * *

 

La puerta cedió al primer intento. Todo en su interior estaba envuelto en sabanas viejas, lo cual era una excelente señal, ya no se iba a preocupar por conseguir muebles. Faltando dos minutos para las 3 de la madrugada, arrojó las maletas que traía a un rincón de la cocina, estaba exhausto, pero antes de descansar quería dejar todo preparado y comenzó quitando las sabanas de los muebles, había un par de elegantes sillones de cuero negro, similares a los que solía tener en la sala de juegos en su antigua casa en la ciudad, probablemente serían los mismos, la cocina estaba casi totalmente equipada y una pequeña mesa redonda con dos sillas metálicas le servirían de comedor por ahora. Pateó una maleta pequeña por el pasillo hasta llegar a la única habitación del departamento, para su suerte no era pequeña y tenía acceso a un baño con tina de hidromasaje. Quitó la última sabana que cubrió la cama y se tiró encina, demasiado cansado como para quitarse los zapatos o la chaqueta de cuero, solo se durmió encima de todo.

A la mañana siguiente, fuertes risas provenientes del pasillo lo despertaron. La luz del sol golpeaba su cara, no tenía cortinas, pero un par de trapos podrían funcionar por ahora. Ya con la luz del sol tenía otros problemas que solucionar: luz, agua, gas, comida y cambiar la cerradura de la puerta principal. La puerta que daba hacia el pequeño balcón tampoco quería abrir, por un segundo comenzó a sentirse frustrado, quizá era mala idea vivir en ese departamento que se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Ya con solo el calor que había esa mañana con el sol entrando de frente era desesperante. Y pensar no se estaba haciendo fácil con el escándalo que tenían los vecinos del piso de arriba, risas, gritos, y ahora el timbre sonando insistentemente. De mala gana fue a abrir la puerta deseando que se tratara de algo importante para no perder la paciencia. Al abrir se encontró con una pequeña chica que solo le llegaba hasta los hombros, o quizá un poco más abajo, de pelo castaño y sonriente, que le saludó haciendo un gesto con la mano mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Hola…disculpa que te moleste pero… uff-suspiró algo avergonzada-Creo que alguna de mis cosas han caído a tu balcón, ya sabes, este edificio es viejo y mi tendedero cayó, toda mi ropa interior está colgando…

-Siento no poder ayudarte, no puedo abrir la puerta de mi balcón-le respondió apretando los dientes, algo en la forma de ser de la castaña no le agradaba ni en lo más mínimo.

-¡Oh! ¿eres nuevo aquí?-le preguntó extrañada, de verdad su cara no se le hacía conocida.

-Si…

-Mi nombre es Jane, Jane Foster, vivo en el departamento de arriba-le dijo amable extendiéndole la mano.

Él no respondió al gesto.

-Que bien.

-Mira, si tienes problemas con tu puerta puedo pedirle a mi novio que venga a revisarla, así podríamos solucionar ambos problemas.

-¿Cuál problema?

-El de mi ropa y tu puerta….tal vez- Jane se comenzó a sonrojar, la indiferencia y frialdad con la cual hablaba ese chico la estaba poniendo incomoda.

-Ok, dile a tu novio que venga en unos 15 minutos.

Jane dio unos saltitos de alegría y estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, pero su mirada seria le intimidaba y solo se limitó a decir – _gracias_ \- una y otra vez mientras se iba.

Sin interrupciones ahora era el tiempo del baño. Era la primera vez que se bañaba con agua fría, porque no había gas y aún no pensaba en cómo iba a solucionar eso, en su cómoda vida de multimillonario jamás se tuvo que preocupar de algo, y ahora es absolutamente responsable de todo, de mantenerse con vida y no morir en el intento. Estaba temblando congelado para cuando terminó de enjuagarse el cabello, y alguien golpeaba insistentemente la puerta. Se cubrió con una toalla verde oscuro a la cintura, ni tiempo tuvo de secarse el cabello negro, que caía mojado por sus hombros, haciéndolo ver más negro. Otro par de golpes y abrió enfurecido. La imagen que lo recibió casi hace caer su toalla al suelo. Un hombre rubio, musculoso, que solo llevaba una camiseta blanca apegada a su cuerpo y que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, con pantalones cortos de color rojo, su rostro era duro, serio, el cabello era tan largo como el de él, pero rubio y todo enredado, una barba mal cortada solo lo hacía parecer más varonil y atractivo…

-¡Hey!-chilló Jane por detrás del hombre grande-Éste es mi novio, Thor.

-Hola….-articuló en respuesta con dificultad, se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar. -Aaa….delante, ya saben dónde está el balcón.

Ahora mismo las mejillas pálidas de Loki se encendían a niveles catastróficos, no sabía si era el atractivo novio de la chica o el hecho de que los recibiera  envuelto en una toalla que sostenía con una mano para que no se cayera. Thor entró al departamento siguiendo a Jane, el rubio musculoso le dio un par de puñetazos a la puerta del balcón y esta se abrió casi mágicamente de par en par, la chica saltó de alegría y recogió su ropa que estaba tirada por todo el pequeño espacio. El moreno se sintió aliviado por la rapidez del procedimiento, ya estaba sufriendo demasiado con esos 5 minutos que los tres compartieron el aire.

-Muchas gracias-le dijo Jane extendiéndole la mano que tenía libre.

Loki le respondió el gesto con su mano libre, el rubio siguió a Jane pasando junto al moreno, éste solo asintió con la cabeza mientras la chica salía del departamento, pero al apartarse de su vista giró hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes que reconocía.

-Nos veremos pronto, Loki.

 

 

 


	8. El pecador que habita en mi.

****

**  
**

 

-¿No te pareció agradable nuestro nuevo vecino?-

Jane le sonreía desde un extremo de la pequeña cocina del departamento, aún estaba ocupada desenredando la cuerda que ataba su ropa, y seleccionando otra que probablemente debiese volver a lavar. El rubio en cambio estaba en medio de un trance, con el cigarrillo consumido hasta la mitad y la ceniza amenazando con caer sobre la alfombra de la sala. Apenas pudo articular un par de silabas en respuesta.

-Deberíamos invitarlo esta noche, para celebrar.

-¿Celebrar? que, que vamos a celebrar ahora Jane.-gruñó apagando con fuerza su cigarrillo medio consumido sobre el cenicero que sostenía en la otra mano.

La castaña le esquivó la mirada, para así no sentirse más angustiada de lo necesario. No era extraño que en ocasiones el rubio tuviese ese tipo de reacciones con ella. Algunas veces solo lo interrumpía en un profundo pensamiento, sin querer, y entonces Thor pasaba días enteros sin hablarle o tomaba el autobús en la esquina para pasar un par de días en la casa de sus padres. Y pensó exactamente lo mismo, ya resignada, pero en vez de eso su novio siguió sentado en la misma posición observando la nada.

-Es Viernes, deberíamos salir a caminar por la ciudad.-sugirió para desviar sus pensamientos, algo no le estaba latiendo bien.

-No, no te preocupes por mí-le dijo mientras buscaba su encendedor entre los cojines del sofá.- Ve con Darcy, hace tiempo que no tienen esas juntas de chicas.

Jane sintió que las palabras de su novio eran sinceras, era una estúpida por estar dudando de Thor, en el mismo momento le enviaba un mensaje de texto a Darcy.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

El celular vibraba con insistencia sobre la cama, pero Loki se negaba a contestarlo pues sabía que era Farbauti. Si lo andaba buscando probablemente solo sería por dos cosas, la primera era para saber cuánto dinero estaba gastando de su tarjeta, y la segunda es si pensaba quedarse fuera para siempre. No, jamás un llamado de sus padres se trataría sobre hacerlo volver a casa, no otra vez.

Loki se paseaba semi desnudo por la habitación, con el cabello aún húmedo y un enredo de pensamientos tan grande que estuvo a punto de evaluar la altura del balcón. Antes de que pudiera secarse el cabello  alguien  tocaba a la puerta, y si su excelente memoria no le fallaba, se trataba de un vecino desagradable.

Abrió la puerta molesto y listo con el discurso para ahuyentar al intruso que interrumpía su tranquilidad. Estaba tan enojado que no recordó ponerse la ropa, hasta que quedó frente a frente con el intruso, Thor.

 

-Si te pones una toalla o algo, te invito a una cerveza.-Bromeó para romper el hielo, pero la verdad es que sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como las de Loki.

El menor salió como un rayo hacia su habitación y tomó un viejo polerón que le quedaba grande para cubrirse y volver a la sala, sin saber con exactitud que palabras utilizar para disculparse por recibirlo de esa manera.

Con un movimiento gentil hizo pasar al rubio, quien  permanecía de pie junto a la puerta,  observando a su alrededor lo excelente que le había resultado hacer la limpieza a Loki, ahora todo estaba impecable, sin rastros de ser una vivienda abandonada o algo por el estilo.

-No sé si bebes-dijo poniendo un pack de cerveza sobre la mesa de la cocina.-pero traje estas si te apetece.

-Me Apetece.-articuló en respuesta. Y una lata llegó con rapidez a su mano.

El otro solo le observaba como se tragaba con unos pocos sorbos la totalidad del licor, algo asombrado y asustado a la vez.

-Siento que tenemos mucho sobre lo cual ponernos al día.-

Loki se congeló en su sitio, con la lata de cerveza a medio camino de llegar hasta su boca otra vez. Era verdad, tenían que ponerse al día con todas las cosas que pasaron en sus vidas en estos cortos y al mismo tiempo larguísimos cuatro años, pero ¿por dónde empezar exactamente? A su memoria llegaron diferentes acontecimientos, otros que tal vez debiese omitir, pero para ser sinceros, quizá todos ellos eran dignos de omitir.

-Tú eres el que se quedó en casa.- le invitó a hablar primero, de verdad contenía una curiosidad inmensa de saber cómo y hace cuanto tiempo estaba con esa chica.

Thor se dejó caer sobre uno de los pequeños sofá negro, haciendo un estruendo de su piel rozando con fuerza el material de cuero. Tenía que decir algo, pero en verdad no quería decir nada, todo lo que dijera quizá terminaría arruinando lo que estaba teniendo con Jane. En el fondo de su corazón era consciente de que su pecho latía con rapidez al fijar sus ojos azules en los verde esmeralda que lo analizaban de pies a cabeza con curiosidad, con los años y lo mucho que ambos habían crecido, esa sensación que tanto le desagradaba no desapareció.

-Tú eres el que estuvo fuera-le debatió-  cuéntame de tus increíbles aventuras en el extranjero, o donde sea que hayas estado ¿Dónde estuviste?-le preguntó, le estaba desviando la mirada a propósito para que así las palabras no se le enredaran más de lo necesario.

-En Francia.

-La capital del amor-agregó antes de que el moreno pudiese decir algo más.- ¿Lo encontraste?

-Lo único que encontré fue a una sanguijuela-sonrió al venir a su mente el recuerdo de Hunter, su profesor-Ahora que lo pienso, solo estaba conmigo para sacar algo de dinero a mi familia.

Thor apretó con fuerza en su mano la lata vacía de cerveza, haciéndola pequeña y arrojándola a un lado, estaba absolutamente listo para otro par más.

-¿Era una chica bonita?

-No.

-Entonces era fea.-agregó con desprecio.

Loki dio una carcajada, era divertido para él que Thor no recordara que era homosexual, o quizá necesitaba algo más de evidencia para descubrirlo ¿acaso era poco evidente?

-¿Por qué te ríes?- le interrogó molesto, sentía que de alguna forma el moreno se estaba burlando de él.

-Su nombre era James-se detuvo para observar la reacción del otro, pero aún no lograba que sus ojos se toparan del todo-James Hunter.

El rubio se sintió tonto, tonto y avergonzado por no tomar esa opción, carraspeó un poco antes de articular una respuesta adecuada, dándole tiempo suficiente para pensar.

-Jane quiere hacer una fiesta esta noche-Agregó desviando el tema, los ojos verde esmeralda lo observaron con curiosidad.-Estás invitado, si quieres unirte a nosotros.

-Las relaciones sociales no son mi especialidad, pero puedo hacer el intento por una noche solo para conseguir un poco de alcohol.-

Thor se levantó del sofá y caminó con cuidado hasta la puerta de la cocina junto a la cual Loki continuaba apoyado, sosteniendo ambas latas de cerveza vacía. El moreno no se movió ni un centímetro para darle espacio al otro de pasar junto a él, y en un segundo la piel de ambos cuerpos se estaban rozando, las miradas a unos centímetros de distancia y Loki podía olfatear el olor de la cebada del aliento del rubio. Algo electrificante y peligroso le rozó la columna vertebral cuando el sonido de las latas de cerveza estrellándose en el suelo hizo eco en toda la habitación. Tuvo la intención de retroceder pero su cuerpo respondió haciendo exactamente lo contrario, pero no fue él quien dio el primer paso, no, las pesadas y grandes manos de Thor lo rodearon por la cintura en el acto, haciendo presión sobre sus caderas, apretando la carne, disfrutando de la sensación mientras comenzaban a devorarse con los ojos, observándose fijamente mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a hacer el resto.

-Por favor-suplicó el rubio casi en un suspiro-Pídeme que me detenga.

Loki sonrió malvadamente, no iba a perder esta oportunidad, mientras el otro continuara apretando sus caderas por sobre la tela del polerón, haciéndolo sentir una mezcla de dolor y placer que le estaba gustando demasiado como para detenerse ahora. Negó con su cabeza y escuchó gemir al rubio en el instante en que se abalanzaba a morder su cuello y saborear su piel como si fuese un animal. Se escuchó un grito agudo, Thor saboreaba la sangre en su boca succionando la herida para obtener más del otro. El moreno intentó apartar a su compañero, pero no tenía tanta fuerza como para quitarse de encima todos esos músculos.

Como si de solo una pluma se tratara lo tomó de la cintura y lo elevó un par de centímetros por sobre el suelo, arrojándolo con fuerza sobre el sofá de cuero en el cual hace solo unos minutos había estado sentado. Loki lo miró con algo de temor, su espalda dolía y el polerón lo llevaba por el cuello, exponiendo todo su cuerpo desnudo para el deleite del otro. Era como si un animal salvaje estuviera a punto de saltar sobre su presa, pero todo para ellos estaba absolutamente nublado. Loki solo veía colores grises con la vista clavada en el techo del departamento, y el otro solo podía pensar en el color blanco de la piel del otro que se moría por tocar.

-¿De verdad, no me vas a besar?-Reclamó el moreno casi riéndose del rubio.

El otro solo suspiró y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, echando hacia atrás todo el cabello sudado que tenía pegado a la cara.

-No puedo.-le dijo con desesperación.

Loki continuaba sonriendo, hasta que se dio cuenta que Thor no estaba mintiéndole, su rostro se observaba demacrado y confundido, casi al borde de algún tipo de colapso.

-¡Hey!-Gritó con furia-¿cómo que no puedes? ¡Me rompí la espalda cuando caí en este sofá!

Ni fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos otra vez. Tomó una de las cervezas que quedaban sobre la mesa y la abrió mientras caminaba hasta la puerta para irse, justo cuando otra lata llena de cerveza aterrizaba con fuerza en su nuca.

-¡Succionaste mi cuello!-Continuó gritando Loki aún tendido sobre el sofá-Infeliz.

Thor no se dio la vuelta para discutirle, entendía a la perfección la molestia del moreno, después de todo él tenía la culpa. Era un cobarde de primera y siempre lo va a ser. Cerró con fuerza la puerta del departamento a sus espaldas y bebió toda la cerveza de un solo trago. Ahora sí que necesitaría estar ebrio para volver a mirar a la cara a su novia, de otra forma no se atrevería.

 

 


	9. Party. Yep.

 

 

 

 

Medía noche. Los bajos del potente stereo del vecino de arriba hacían saltar las llaves del moreno que estaban puestas sobre la mesita de vidrio. Como si ya no fuera muy molesto para él la situación vivida con Thor durante la tarde, ahora estaba debatiéndose entre lo positivo/ negativo de ponerse los zapatos y asistir a esa estúpida fiesta. Que a juzgar por las risitas idiotas y los gritos, al menos media ciudad estaba saltando en la sala de la pareja más adorable del edificio.

- _Suficiente_ - _pensó_ . Zapatos, una chaqueta de cuero en su mano y las danzantes llaves del departamento. Enfrentaría a ambos esa misma noche y en lo posible, demostrarle a Jane de que estaba hecho su novio de ensueño.

Subió la escalera a toda prisa con el corazón en la mano. Estuvo a un segundo de devolverse porque olvidó sus cigarrillos, pero la imagen de Jane charlando animadamente con un grupo de chicas junto a la puerta, lo animó a seguir el camino hacía su malvado plan.

-¡Loki!-Chilló, intentando que su voz se escuchara por sobre la música pop.

_-Pero que diablos…¿sabe mi nombre?-_

-Oh, no pongas esa cara freak, Thor me contó que te recordaba de la escuela.-Sonrió acariciándole el brazo, miraba a su alrededor, sus amigas.

- _no quiero que me presente a sus amigas..no..no_

-Ellas son las chicas, Anne, Macy y Alison, compañeras de universidad.

Dos morenas y una peliroja, que se veían tan alternativas con su ropa reciclada y zapatos de diseñador, que le dieron ganas de vomitar solo por placer de arruinar sus atuendos.

-Hay bebidas y vodka junto a la ventana, Thor debe estar por ahí.

_Oh claro, Thor._

Les sonrió a las cuatro para no parecer descortés, y entró al departamento perdiendo casi automáticamente el sentido de la vista. Humo, luces multicolores parpadeando, ese sonido de los bajos de una mala canción de Britney algo. Tardó un par de minutos acostumbrarse y darse cuenta que al menos habían 60 personas chocando unas a otras en una patética danza estilo apareamiento.

_I’m a slave.._

-¿Tu eres Loki?-lo detuvo en un abrazo, estaba seguro de que era hombre pero no pudo ver su cara por las luces y el humo del cigarro.-¿Loki Laufeyson?

-¿Si?-Lo apartó con el antebrazo, su voz le sonó conocida, pero si era él, tendría toda la valentía de tirarse por el balcón.

-¡Soy yo! ¡Volstagg!! De la escuela hombreee

_-Yupii_

-Sabía que estabas por aquí, Thor nos contó que regresaste de Paris, aunque no estoy seguro de cuando te fuiste, oh no no, es un placer tenerte aquí después de tantos años sin verte!-lo golpeó en el pecho con el puño-Mírate si ya estás todo un hombrecito.

-Soy gay.

-Si, si, bueno, nos vemos por ahí-carraspeó fingiendo buscar a alguien por sobre su hombro.

Al fin junto a la mesa prometida, tomó unos cigarrillos de la misma marca que él fumaba y lo prendió junto a la ventana. La última cosa que esperaba o pensaba hacer esa noche, era encontrarse con viejos compañeros de la escuela, recordando así su peor periodo de la vida.

Echando un vistazo rápido a la gente pudo hacer una ligera apreciación. La primera: que todos eran miembros de la escuela, tenía buena memoria para las caras. La segunda: que estaban bien ebrios. Y la tercera vino después como una ráfaga de viento helado en la espalda. Estuvo seguro que vio la enorme mano de Thor agarrándole el trasero a una chica desconocida.

Una furia inexplicable se apodero de su anatomía. No sabía bien si era por él o por Jane. Pero esa no le saldría gratis al musculin del rubio.

Empujando a toda la gente a su paso fue haciendo un camino hasta llegar a la mitad de la improvisada pista de baile. Thor mantenía los brazos alzados por sobre su cabeza, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de una música que el moreno nunca había escuchado, pero él estaba ahí, rozando su pelvis con el trasero de una chica que no era Jane, o él.

Como pudo se las ingenió para engancharlo desde una pulsera de macramé de colores fosforescentes. Lo tenía bien agarrado y el otro no ofrecía resistencia alguna. Arrastrándolo hacia el pasillo, casi con un peso muerto en sus manos, hasta llegar a la oscuridad de una habitación desconocida.

El rubio no alcanzó ni siquiera a mirarlo bien, pero sabía que era Loki al momento en que recibió una bofetada de aquellas en seco. Dos, o tres más después de la primera.

-¿Qué pensabas que hacías?

-¿Disculpa que…?

Una cuarta bofetada le adormeció la cara.

-Estabas toqueteando a esa prostituta, en el departamento de Jane

-¿Qué?

-¡Tu novia!

-¿Estás seguro que lo haces por ella?-Le preguntó el rubio sobándose la cara adolorida.

-No insinúes que estoy celoso.

-Jane sabe que la engaño todo el tiempo.

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron llenos de sorpresa, era lo que menos se esperaba, y lo que más quería en realidad. Que Thor le fuera infiel a Jane, pero con él.

El rostro del rubio casi no se veía. Pero al menos en su voz se notaba arrepentimiento sincero.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿No crees mejor en terminar con ella en vez de hacer _eso_?

Suspiró profundo antes de dar una respuesta. Pero los labios del moreno fueron más rápidos que sus palabras y en menos de un segundo sus lenguas se rozaban con desesperación. A su boca, los besos, se sumaron cuatro manos desesperadas por tocar todo lo que se les permitiera, en una urgencia por sentirse y saciar esas ganas que se tenían desde siempre, de una vez por todas. Se separaron solo para tomar aire, otra vez, unir sus labios pero ahora con más suavidad y menos pasión.

-¿Por qué no puedes engañarla conmigo?- le suplicó al oído.

-Por que no eres una chica.-Argumentó dolorosamente en respuesta.


End file.
